Ice skating rinks are, generally, of an obround, i.e. rounded, rectangular shape having a pair of parallel sides of a longer length than each of the opposing ends of the rink. Buildings constituting ice skating arenas having at least two ice skating rinks of aforesaid structure adjacent one to another are known wherein a longer side of a rink is parallel to the longer side of an adjacent rink at an inter-rink distance therefrom. The area defined by the inter-rink distance between the rink ends, typically, provides part of the spectators' sitting or standing viewing area, wherein each of the rink sides are most often provided with protective glass panes upwardly standing from the side boards, particularly, if ice hockey activities are played. Unfortunately, the spectators within this inter-rink area, while being closer to the ice playing surface, are subject to the cold temperature of the ice rink environment.
In an alternative structure, while the protective glass-side boards are present, a climate controlled area is provided for spectators formed by a pair of spaced apart vertically aligned walls extending to the roof, wherein each wall has a viewing window and is set back from the rink sides. Thus, although the spectators are in a more comfortable environment, they are located further away from the ice rink activities with attendant resultant poorer viewing opportunity and reduced spectator/player “interaction”. Further, by having these two significantly-spaced double glass walls within the inter-rink space between the rinks, a high proportion of this space is wasted in not providing the maximum spectator comfort zone. Yet further, extra capital building cost is incurred in having the “four-glass partition” inter-rink structure.
There is, therefore, a need for a structure which provides maximum unencumbered spectator viewing area in a comfortable environment in a more efficacious and cost-effective manner.